TRANSLATIONAL AND CLINICAL RESEARCH PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Translational and Clinical Research (TACR) Program was established in early 2016 as a forward-looking, proactive response to an ongoing shift in translational and clinical cancer research away from disease-centric paradigms, and toward cross-disease site innovation and development. TACR represents the interface between basic science Programs and the clinic-based, disease-specific research groups and is designed to expedite the translation of innovative clinical approaches developed by University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC) researchers to the clinic. The program is comprised of 69 members from 24 different departments representing 6 different schools and colleges. In 2016, TACR members had a total of $28.8M in annual (DC) cancer grant funding, of which $7M (24.3%) is from NCI, $2.7M (9.4%) is from other NIH, and $12.6M (43.7%), is total peer-reviewed. In addition, TACR members are supported by grants from drug and device companies with total funding of $14.5M (50.4%). Investigators are involved in intra- and inter-programmatic interactions and actively collaborate with researchers in the other UMCCC programs within most of the Basic Science and Cancer Control and Population Sciences Programs. Members have a total of 1423 publications, of which 31.1% are intra-programmatic and 50.6% are inter-programmatic. The TACR program has three main Specific Aims: I) use state-of-the-art genomic approaches to make discoveries that advance patient care; II) Advance novel UMCCC concepts and agents into human trials to expedite the translation of laboratory discoveries to the clinic; and III) Develop and test new predictive biomarker and disease monitoring strategies for improving patient care.